The Sweet Taste Of Love
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Tenían miedo de probarlo. Tenían miedo de salir heridos. Sin embargo, una vez que lo probaron, no dudaron en volverse adictos al dulce sabor del amor. Conjunto de One-Shots y drabbles NaruSaku.
1. Juntos más allá

Hola (:

Creo que voy a hacer conjunto de One-Shots de mis parejas preferidas. Creo que no haré conjunto de ItaSaku, ya que ahora estoy en un prototipo de fic largo (casi tanto o aún más largo que Amor contra Deseo). Pero es una idea, luego veremos.

En fin, este es mi conjunto de fics NaruSaku. (:

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia es originalmente mía.

* * *

**Juntos más allá**

Habían estado peleando contra unos cuantos ninjas del sonido. A pesar de que ya los habían derrotado, él había salido herido. Le habían hecho un corte a la altura del corazón, pero eso no era tan grave. No por nada era la mejor médica de toda la aldea. Lo podía curar en un par de segundos.

Pero no pudo. La herida era mucho más grave de lo que parecía. Había cortado prácticamente el músculo del corazón, y ahora su rubio estaba sufriendo una hemorragia. Varias arterias y venas estaban cortadas también. Hacía horas que intentaba curarlo, pero no podía.

- Ya no lo intentes. – susurró Naruto. – Te estás agotando tú misma por nada.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No es por nada! – le gritó Sakura, entre enfadada y desesperada.

- Tú misma lo sabes, no voy a vivir. En serio, déjame. Suéltame. – Hizo un vago intento por alejarla de él, sin embargo esto sólo ocasionó que su herida sangrara más.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Vas a vivir, ¿ok? Te voy a curar y así regresaremos a casa y todo estará bien.

- Suéltame. – él se resistía a que ella siga usando su energía con él.

- ¡No te muevas!

- ¡DÉJAME! – le gritó el rubio, sacando sus últimas fuerzas. – Sabes que no voy a vivir ¡Lo sabes! ¡Si al menos quieres que muera feliz, deja de debilitarte intentando curarme!

Ella retiró sus manos lentamente, con la cabeza gacha. Había prometido no llorar, había prometido no quebrarse. No quería aceptar ese momento. Naruto no podía estar muriendo. No podía. El rubio se quedó quieto, mientras veía como unas lágrimas aterrizaban en las faldas de su novia. Él le tomó la mano y comenzó a acariciarla con su pulgar.

- Tranquila, Sakura-chan.

- ¡Cómo quieres que este tranquila! – le reclamó. - ¡¿Cómo quieres que actúe si la persona que más quiero en este mundo está a punto de morir?! ¡Por mi culpa!

- No es tu culpa. – dijo Naruto, poniéndose serio.

- ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Tú saliste herido por protegerme de ese ataque!

- Lo hice porque te amo.

- ¡Hubiera preferido que me atacaran a que salieras herido!

- ¡No repitas eso! – el rubio la miró amenazadoramente. – Por el lado egoísta, me alegro de que yo haya salido herido.

- ¿Qué ahora eres masoquista? – para su sorpresa, Naruto sonrió.

- No. Pero si tú hubieras resultado herida estoy seguro que hubiera muerto antes que tú.

- Tonto. – susurró ella, dándole un suave golpe en su brazo.

- Acércate. – ella le hizo caso y se acercó a su rostro. – Te amo. – le susurró, para luego robarle un beso. Ella le sonrió débilmente y lo besó tiernamente, como si fuera la última vez que lo haría.

- Yo también te amo, Naru-kun. – observó cómo él le sonrió, para luego cerrar lentamente los ojos. No los volvió a abrir y el agarre que tenía a la mano de Sakura se suavizó. Había muerto.

Sin embargo, su novia no se inmutó. Por el contrario, sonrió aliviada. Al fin, el sufrimiento de su amado había terminado, y eso era lo bueno. ¿Para que ponerse triste ahora? Él estaba bien… y pronto ella también. Sacó de su bolso un pequeño frasco. La verdad. Sólo lo había traído en caso de que fuera necesario. Y al parecer, este era un momento necesario. Cargó todo el líquido en una pequeña jeringa. No lo pensó dos veces y se lo inyectó en el brazo izquierdo. Miró detenidamente a Naruto. Cada vez su imagen se volvía menos nítida. Lo último que susurró fue "Voy contigo" antes de caer en el pecho del rubio.

Lograron estar juntos, venciendo a la muerte.

* * *

Siempre comienzo con uno triste creo xP, en fin, espero les haya gustado

Reviews porfaa (:


	2. ¡De compras!

Como el primero fue triste les dejaré ahora uno de comedia (o intento de una xD)

Espero les guste!!

* * *

**De compras**

- Naruto-kun… - dijo Sakura con una voz nasal. - ¿Tienes que trabajar hoy?

- No. ¿Por qué?

- Hoy iba a ir a hacer las compras… ¡Achuu! – se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo y lo arrojó a la basura. – Y… no puedo ir… ¿Podrías ir por mí?

- Claro, claro… ¿Tienes la lista?

- Sí, toma. – le entregó la lista.

"_Papel Toalla (para la cocina)_

_Fideos (para el ramen ^^)_

_Ramen instantáneo (cuando no hay tiempo)_

_Vitaminas (tienes que tomarlas ¬¬)_

_Bombones (rico ^^)_

_Agua mineral de 5 litros (tengo sed n.n)_

_DVD Décima temporada de South Park (quiero ver tele u.u)_

_Licor (tengo sed xD!)_

_Dos sujetadores de cabello (se me pierden n.n)_

_Mi medicina para la alergia ^^_

_Ají (Me encanta!!)"_

Y a partir de ahí, la lista esta doblada y el resto no se podía leer. Naruto se dispuso a abrirla cuando Sakura le gritó:

- ¡No! ¡Eso léelo después! ¿Sí? (: Anda de una vez, saca el auto de la cochera y anda que se hace tarde y no te demores te puedo necesitar.

Naruto sólo asintió y sacó su auto, llegó rápidamente el centro comercial y cuando compró todo lo que leyó, desdobló el otro pedazo de la lista.

"_Toallas Higiénicas (Rapisec xD)_

_Tampones (para la piscina y la playa)_

_Desodorante (sin comentarios)_

_Esmalte de uñas (Color negro número 12, color rojo oscuro número 6 y brillo reforzado con vitamina E)_

_Maquillaje (El six pack que está en oferta)_

_Rizador de pestañas_

_Spray para el cabello marca Lanosterín."_

- ¡Sakura! – gritó enfurecido Naruto. Ahora entendió por qué no había dejado que leyera esa parte en casa. Intentó controlar su ira y vio que había un parte que aún no había leído.

"_Ahora estarás molesto conmigo, lo siento a mil, amor. Te juro que si pudiera ir, iría yo sola. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. _

_Te amo"_

La rabia se disipó un poco y el rubio suspiró resignado. Se acercó a la tienda y rápidamente tomó todo sin revisarlo mucho. Pagó y se fue corriendo.

Al llegar a su casa, Sakura dormía con las mejillas encendidas a causa de la gripe. La movió suavemente y ella le sonrió culpablemente al despertar.

- Hola, Naru… ¿Compraste?

- Sí, y no me lo vuelvas a hacer comprar. – Sakura abrió la bolsa emocionada y encontró… pintura acrílica, servilletas, algodón, arena de colores para gatos, una tijera y un desodorante de ambiente.

- Naru… ¿Y esto?

- Lo que me pediste.

- Naruto yo no te pedí tijeras…

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Yo te pedí rizador de pestañas… no tijeras.

- Se parecen mucho, Dattebayo!

- Entonces…. – Sakura rió. – En lugar de toallas higiénicas compraste servilletas, en lugar de tampones compraste algodón, en lugar de desodorante compraste desodorante de ambiente, en lugar de esmalte compraste pintura acrílica, en lugar de sombras compraste arena de colores para gato, en lugar del rizador, compraste tijeras y en lugar de spray para cabello compraste pintura en aerosol para graffiti…

Ella comenzó a reír mucho mientras Naruto tomaba un color ojo tomate. Sí, se había equivocado, encima de la vergüenza de comprar ese tipo de cosas, las compró rápido. Sakura seguía riendo sosteniendo las cosas que él había comprado. Tomó de la mano a Naruto y lo echó a su lado en la cama y ella se puso sobre él, sin perder la sonrisa.

- Cada día que pasa me haces sonreír, Naru… Sólo Dios sabe cuánto te amo. – le susurró al oído y le plantó un beso en los labios. Le volvió a sonreír y se acomodó en su pecho. Él también le sonrió y le besó la cabeza. Con una mano comenzó a acariciar su cabello lentamente hasta que los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado xD!!

Reviews porfaa!!


	3. Inocencia

Hola (:

Hice este One-Shot pensando en una persona que he conocido este año. Espero que haya salido bien este fic .__. Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Inocencia**

.

.

Inocencia.

Estado del alma limpia de culpa. Candor o sencillez. O al menos eso dice el diccionario de la Real Academia Española.

En mi caso no creo que sea así. En mi diccionario interior, la palabra inocencia es un estado de la persona, en la que parece que no piensa en cosas impuras o insanas como el resto de los adolescentes. Esto causa estragos en las demás personas, desde ternura, hasta en algunos extraños casos, deseo. Yo vendría a ser ese extraño caso, como suponen.

Nunca he sido una niña inocente. Será por eso que la gente que tiene esa cualidad (¿o defecto?) me atrae muchísimo. No tiene sentido lo anterior ya que mi chico perfecto es un príncipe azul que viene por mí en su corcel blanco. En mi imaginación no tengo vestido rosado. No soy así, la verdad. Él tampoco estaría vestido como príncipe. Unos jeans oscuros y una camisa negra son la perfección para mí. No pido mucho, como verán. En fin, ese príncipe me subiría a su corcel. Cuando nos hayamos alejado de la gente y estemos completamente solos, que en sus ojos aparezca la lujuria. No me gustan las personas muy tímidas, lo suficiente nomás. Qué fantasía tan loca. Es imposible que se cumpla, ya que las veces que me he enamorado, nunca ha salido así.

La primera vez que me enamoré, fue de un extranjero. Bastó una tonta pelea para que me llamara "maldita víbora" y tomara el primer avión de vuelta a su país. La segunda vez fue de un muchacho de mi clase. Alto, más que yo, ojos negros, cabello rebelde azabache. Me llamaba todas las noches. Decía que mi voz le traía la paz necesaria para dormir. Cuando nos veíamos, mirábamos los ojos del otro, en un profundo silencio, que él solía romper para murmurar: "Te amo".

"Fue un simple juego", fue su respuesta ante mi expectante pregunta de qué había entre los dos. Lágrimas, lágrimas y más lágrimas. Se fue. Regresa de vez en cuando. Me sonríe arrogantemente. Lo miro. Desvío la mirada y prosigo mi camino.

Finalmente, él llegó.

La perfección.

Un rostro de niño inocente.

Una inocencia que incita a corromperla.

Él no es como los demás. Mientras los otros hablan de cuántas mujeres se han tirado, él canta en su mente, con la mirada perdida. Yo lo veo desde el otro lado de mi aula. Él no se da cuenta. Yo sonrío. Me siento terriblemente patética en este estado, pero es imposible evitarlo.

Ellos seguían conversando, no lo dejaban concentrarse en la tarea que nos habían dejado para esta hora. Yo comencé a escribir un poco, luego me detengo y volví a fijar mis ojos en él. Se había alejado de los demás. Estaba en la última carpeta del aula, un poco más detrás mío. Totalmente concentrado, o al menos eso da a entender. El clásico que odia entretenerse en otras cosas. Bueno, tampoco es la estrella dorada de la clase, pero se esfuerza.

Terminé rápidamente mi trabajo. Lo entregué y saqué una hoja en blanco. Un maestro me había pedido que escriba una corta obra de teatro. Le sugerí miles que ya he escrito, pero lamentablemente, todas son dramáticas, quizá con una pizca de sadismo, y él quería comedia.

Me pasé la mano por mi corto cabello. Algo divertido… No se me ocurría nada. La verdad, no es mi punto fuerte. Dejé que el lapicero comience a escribir solo, mientras pensaba en él. En su cabello liso, sus ojos color miel, y su perfecta piel. Parece un ángel bajado del cielo. ¿Por qué habrá bajado? Tal vez los otros ángeles se sentían celosos de él. Es sencillamente perfecto. Quizá sea eso lo que me guste de él. Yo siento que mi hábitat es la oscura noche. Vagar por las frías calles, completamente sola. Luego, sentarme en alguna desolada esquina y pensar. Pensar. Nada más. En cambio, él es como un ángel. Me lo imagino en un campo abierto, con la luz del día, caminando.

¿Notan la diferencia? Quizá esa diferencia sea la atracción que al menos yo siento por él.

Me acerqué al grupo de los demás muchachos y les pido ayuda en la obra teatral. Ellos son los que hacen chistes en clase, alguna idea deben de tener. Alegaron que no tenían ninguna idea en ese momento. Mientras les pedía, casi de rodillas, que me ayudaran, él llegó. Tomó un asiento frente a mí y se dispuso a pasar en limpio los nombres de los alumnos, para su trabajo como tesorero de la empresa que nos obligaron hacer en clases de economía. Los demás, poco a poco, se van yendo y me quedo sola con él. Al fin. Aunque parezca increíble, soy tímida.

— Tú sí me vas a ayudar, ¿verdad? – le sonreí, intentando hacer conversación. Me devuelve esa sonrisa tan angelical que tiene. Me pidió decirle lo que hasta ahora tengo escrito y la verdad, pasé vergüenza: de ser la mejor escritora de mi escuela, pasé a ser una basura. – Y lo único que se me ha ocurrido chistoso es esto. – le indiqué, poniendo mi dedo índice en una parte del papel. Su rostro mostró confusión.

— Pero eso no da risa. – me dijo con esa voz tan suya que derrite. Supongo que mi rostro habrá mostrado una clara decepción, ya que volvió a sonreír. – Al menos eso es lo que pienso. – dijo, intentando arreglarlo. Yo reí por lo bajo.

— Tienes razón. - ¿Yo? ¿Dando al razón a alguien? Esto no sucede muy a menudo, se los puedo asegurar. Tomé el papel y, con mi lapicero, le hice una enorme equis en toda la hoja. Él abrió los ojos algo sorprendido. Yo reí e intenté camibar de tema. - A ti te gusta Simple Plan, ¿verdad? – pregunté y él asintió. - ¿Cuáles? – me enumeró unas canciones.

— Hay una. – me dijo. – No recuerdo su nombre, pero en una parte dice: "Your love is just a lie". ¿Cómo se llama? – Dios mío. La respuesta es tan obvia…

— Your love is a lie. – le dije. Saqué mi mp3 y busqué la canción. Él se quedó escuchándola y comenzamos a cantar.

— ¿Qué otras canciones tienes? – me preguntó.

— Tengo varias carpetas. – dije. – Una son canciones en inglés, otras en español, una es de música clásica, ya sabes para escribir bien y la otra… - dudé. – la otra es de… música en japonés. – dije.

— ¿De dónde las sacas? – me preguntó curioso. Me sonrojé. La verdad, era que yo era fanática de un anime, llamado "Naruto", pero, lamentablemente, los ineptos de mi escuela, en su lindo y extenso vocabulario (noten el sarcasmo), la palabra "Naruto", "manga" o "anime" es igual de "nerd" o "tonto", cosas que claramente no soy.

— De… de… Naruto. – dije en voz baja y apenada. Ante mi sorpresa, él volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Tú también? ¡Qué genial! Yo voy por el capítulo ciento diez. ¿Tú?

— Ya no veo el anime, es puro relleno, realmente prefiero el manga, deberías verlo está súper interesante.

— De canciones me encanta el segundo opening.

— ¡A mí también! – pronto nos encontramos cantando las letras. Luego de otra y de otra hasta que ya no nos acordamos de más. Qué lindo día. ¡Todo estaba saliendo bien!

Repentinamente, nuestros brazos rozaron y noté cuán cálida estaba su piel. Parecía una fiebre. Me preocupé, la verdad.

— ¿Estás bien? Tu brazo está caliente.

— ¿De verdad? – se tocó las mejillas y la frente. – no me parece, ¿tú qué crees? – me preguntó incitándome a que, ¡al fin!, tocara su perfecta piel. Rocé la yema de mis dedos en su mejilla, más que percibiendo su calor, acariciándolas, de un modo sutil.

— La verdad, no mucho, pero si te sientes bien, no es nada. – le dije, con mis vagos conocimientos médicos. Me sonrió y el odioso timbre del receso sonó y él se fue.

Luego, otra tarea de una hora. Elementos químicos, la verdad era fácil para mí. Las fórmulas me eran fáciles de recordar. De repente oigo mi voz como en un coro de ángeles. Volteo y lo veo ahí, de pie. Me mira con las mejillas encendidas. "Sonrojo" es la primera palabra que viene a mi mente, pero recuerdo la tenue fiebre de la mañana y mis esperanzas mueren. Me mira con esos ojos color caramelo irradiando tanta inocencia que realmente no puedo manejar. ¿Y qué? La inocencia, en algunos casos enternece, en mi caso me pongo a imaginar qué sería de su inocencia en un cuarto pequeño y oscuro con mi compañía. Mis hormonas se encienden e intento borrar ese pensamiento impuro. ¿Ven los estragos que me hacen sus ojitos inocentes? Ya me dieron ganas de arrancarle la ropa.

— ¿Estoy caliente? – pregunta con esa voz tan suya. Ahora si mis hormonas están más que encendidas. Están danzando, gritando y abriendo una botella de champaña. ¿Notan el doble sentido de la frase? Yo sí. En algunos casos, la frase "estoy caliente", puede ser sinónimo de "estoy cachondo" o "estoy excitado".

Respuesta inmediata: No sé si tú, pero yo estoy que ardo.

Vuelvo a rozar sus mejillas y notó que su calor ha subido desde la última vez. Presiono mis dedos en su muñeca, contando los latidos de su corazón, otro vago conocimiento de medicina. La verdad, después de eso, no hay duda: tiene fiebre, pero muy baja.

— No tienes mucha fiebre. – dije. – Es muy baja, no te preocupes, pero si sigues así, deberías tomar una pastilla. – sonreí. Me siento doctora, y eso no seré jamás, aunque si él es mi paciente, yo seré su doctora personal de por vida.

¿Se han dado cuenta que me controla sin quererlo? Me siento su marioneta. ¿Y? Me encanta serlo aunque él no sepa que prendo de sus hilos.

— Gracias. – me volvió a sonreír y yo sentía que me derretía.

— No hay de qué. – susurré bajito.

Terminé como pude el ejercicio y lo entregué. Seguimos conversando de cosas triviales hasta el timbre de salida, donde igualmente, salimos juntos. Llegamos a un cruce de avenidas.

— Yo me voy hacia allá. – me dijo, indicando el lado opuesto de la dirección de mi casa.

— Entonces nos vemos mañana. – dije. Me estaba acercando para darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida, cuando una muchacha lo abrazó por detrás. Sorprendentemente, él le sonrió y la abrazó. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

— Te presento a mi novia. – me dijo.

¿Novia?

¿Novia?

¡¿Qué?!

Siempre me enamoro de la persona equivocada.

En esto caso de la prohibida, y esa prohibición… me está causando más atracción.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado

Reviews porfaa!!


End file.
